


The Marauder is Dead!

by Anonymous



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: copypasta of the heavy is dead, courtesy of antoine delak, the heavy is dead but it’s the marauder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who killed the Marauder?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The Marauder is Dead!

Marauder: Ya-da-ya-la-da-da- It is good day to be not dead!

Samuel Hayden: POW! You are dead!

Marauder: I am dead!

Sam: Heheheheheh

Doomguy: Pampomparompompom

Sam: Aw shucks..

Doomguy: *big gasp* The Marauder is dead!

  
  


Marauder: Yes. (penis) I am dead!

  
  


Doomguy: Why is the Heavy dead?!

  
  


Sam: I dunno.

  
  


Marauder: I think it was-

  
  


Sam & Doomguy: Shhh, you are dead!

  
  


Marauder: Ok.

  
  


VEGA: What's up, you wankas?! Who’s up for a- AH! What the- bloody hell just happened?!

  
  


Sam & Doomguy: The Marauder is dead!

VEGA: The Marauder is dead!

Doomguy: Correct!

VEGA: :D

Doomguy: So, did you see the murderer?

Sam and VEGA: Nope, sorry mate.

Doomguy: I will find him, I will capture him, and no one will ever die again!

VEGA: Ah, well that’s nice.

Sam: Damn proud right now.

Dark Lord: Atteeeeeeeeention! That Marauder is dead!

Doomguy: We know!

Dark Lord: Who killed him?!

Doomguy: We don’t know!

Dark Lord: I will find clues! What's that? A weapon?! That thing is why the Marauder is dead!

Sam, VEGA, and Doomguy: The Marauder is dead?!

Dark Lord: *Slams hands on desk* Yes, he died!

Sam, VEGA, and Doomguy: HOAOH!!

Elena: Incoming! Raus, raus! MOVE, NOW! *Kisses marauder*

Marauder: Hohoho, Mar- Oof *explodes*.

Elena: In my medical opinion, that Marauder is dead!

VEGA: Doc, what happened?

Elena: My professional opinion? The Marauder was killed!

VEGA: OH GOD!!

Elena: I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.

Doomguy: Well, now what?

Intern: Clippity clop motherfucker!

Doomguy: oh come on...

Intern: Boom! Look at this! The freaking Marauder is dead! What do you think of that?

Intern: Uh

Doomguy: Yes, yes, Intern.

Intern: Yea?

Doomguy: Go home!

Intern: Ah come on! Pffff! Freaking unbelievable seriously, you all suc- AAAAH!! *car explodes*

Doomguy: Ok, let’s get back to the point.

Marauder: I think Marauder is dead.

Sam, VEGA, Dooomguy, and Elena: The Marauder is dead?!

Elena: Intern! I will heal you-*explodes*

Marauder: Oh, Seriously?! Who killed Marauder?!

Olivia Pierce: It was me!

Marauder, Sam, VEGA, and Doomguy: WAH!

Olivia Pierce: Yes! I did it like this!

Olivia Pierce: *pulls out Ambassador and shoots VEGA*

VEGA: PWAAARGH!!

Olivia Pierce: Wooptedoo!!

Olivia Pierce: *Heavily chugs beer and burps*

Olivia Pierce: That’s a joke, lads.

Sam, Doomguy, and Marauder: *laugh track*

Olivia Pierce: It was… yo-*BURP*... Him!

Sam: How did you know?!

Olivia Pierce: I didn’t. *Burps* That was a joke too.

Olivia Pierce: *CRITICAL SHIT* Oh, I’m dead.

Sam: mhm, HAHA! That’s right! It was me!

Doomguy: You monster!

Marauder: But whyyyyy?

Sam: Cause you’re a demon, boy. And another thing, you’re ugly.

Marauder: Sam, stop! SAM, YOU ARE SO MEAN! It's not funny. Sam!

Sam: Ah dammit Marauder, FUCK off!*middle finger* You are dead.

Marauder: No u, POW! Haha. You are dead! Not big surprise.

Doomguy: well that was idiotic, off to RIP AND TEAR. Watch and lear-*stomps out a hell knight* (backflips into another building to kill more demons like wii fit trainer from smash)

Marauder: I am alive! Is nice. Yes, this is stupid.

  
  



End file.
